High School Romance
by chibicatsxanime123
Summary: A thrilling adventure of 4 young girls who are in high school and falling in love is a challenge to overcome. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Ikarishipping. Incomplete as of now.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**HI! This is my first pokemon story, named high school romance, so I hope you like it! It includes Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping and Pokeshipping! It might include others but I can't be bothered writing them down... Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The alarm goes off, making a screeching sound. A type that could burst your eardrums. The brunette groans and reaches for the alarm clock to turn it off so she could go back to sleep.

" Maybelle Maple, WAKE UP!" a red-headed girl yells, snatching the cover away from the sleepy brunette. " Go away Misty. And don't call me Maybelle. I've told you a billion times to call me May!" moans the brunette named May.

"Fine but, YOU HAVE TO GET UP! IT'S NEARLY 9!" Misty grabs May by the arm, trying to drag her out of bed.

" COME ON, GET UP!" May broke free and rubbed her sore arm.

" Alright, alright I'll get up. You don't need to be so worked up about it!" May snaps, annoyed by Misty's constant yelling.

" Good, now get changed! I'll be making some breakfast downstairs." Misty says, sounding rather pleased with herself.

May sweatdrops and then nods lightly, getting out of bed. She walks into her walk- in- closet picking out a plain, red spaghetti top with a pair of black shorts.

"Hm...not bad if ! say so myself." May says examining herself in the mirror. She winked once and then walked out of the red room.

* * *

May greedily chews on the last biscuit and finishes off her green tea.

" That sure filled my stomach!" May burps earning a disgusted look from some of her friends. Misty in particular.

The girl opposite May chuckles. "May you're such a glutton." She laughs, fiddling with her chocolate brown hair.

" I don't really care, Leaf! I just can't help but love food!" May says dreamily.

" You're gonna get fat if you keep eating so much." Leaf turns her head to the blunette.

" Right Dawn?" The blunette, Dawn, nods.

"And if that happens, you won't ever get a boyfriend!" Dawn adds, teasingly. May flushes scarlet and flicks a few stray crumbs off of her face.

"Shut up Dawn! As if I want one..."

" Guys! We're gonna be late! On our first day of high school too!" Misty yells, interrupting the conversation.

" What? Huh? Oh right, come on, let's go!" May says, jumping up from her seat.

The 4 girls put their shoes on and rush out of the mansion.

"Girls! Wait up I can't run in these shoes!" Dawn staggers in her pink strappy heels. To top it all off, she wears a white mini-skirt and tank-top that are extremely tight and make it hard to run. Misty on the other hand, wore a loose yellow t-shirt and orange shorts. And sneakers designed to make a person run faster.

"Your fault, Dawn!" May called back smirking. Leaf stopped to take a breath. She was also wearing black strappy heels and a green and white lacey sundress.

"I...should've...worn shorts and...a t-...shirt..."Leaf said panting. Misty and May slowed down and waited patiently for Leaf and Dawn to catch up.

"WE are so totally gonna be late."May muttered.

* * *

"Good, we just made it!" Dawn says, relieved.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah."

The four girls entered the white school building.

"Whoa, this school is huge!" May wanders around the spacious building, fascinated.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Dawn says in her high pitched voice, admiring the colorful pictures attached to the red walls with an elegant kind of gold lining.

"Hey, where are our classrooms?" Leaf asks.

"I think there's a board that says where we're supposed to go."

Misty whacks Leaf with her mallet.

" Leaf, we all know that, you idiot!" Misty whacks her again.

"Sorry." Leaf mutters.

"You better be! You know I hate idiotic comments." Leaf rolls her forest green eyes.

"Oh I think I found our class!" Dawn smiles at the large list of students in front of the door that has the four girls' names printed neatly in red ink.

"So I'm guessing this is our class!" Dawn pushes the door open ignoring Misty's "wait" comment.

"Hello girls, you are 46.789 seconds late to class. Please take your seats in the back where the late students sit." Instructs a tall woman.

_**What? 46.789 seconds doesn't make us**_** late**, May thinks in her head.

The four girls went to the back and sits down. Leaf and Dawn immediately flip their phones on and starts texting followed by May and finally Misty.

**May: So, what do u think of the new teacher?**

**Dawn: Hate her. She is terrible!:(  
**

**Misty: Well at least she hasn't noticed us...yet  
**

**Leaf: well u guys oughta be less obvs! OMG witch at 4 o'clock!  
**

May slipped her phone into her purse just as the teacher approached her.

"Is that a phone ?"

"No Ma'am." May smiles, putting on an innocent face.

"Okay." As soon she left Misty pulls out her phone not realizing that "the witch" is still watching. The teacher snatches the phone out of Misty's hands and glares.

"I will see you after class ."

* * *

**Ok so I hope you all liked the first chapter of High School Romance!**


	2. Chapter 2: Corridor Collision

**Hi! its me again! OK! this is chapter two of High School Romance! Enjoy and plz review**

**It might have Misty's POV. (sorry t ****if i don't make sense) Oh Yeah! This is a chapter about Pokeshipping so Pokeshipping fans might like this:)  
**

* * *

The bell rings and a crowd dash out the school building. The crowd with everyone but Misty.

"Miss. Waterflower, you should know that texting during class is against the rules." The teacher says, placing her long, slim fingers on her pale face.

"Sorry Ma'am. It won't happen again." Misty apologizes.

"It better not. Oh, and as for your punishment..." Her minty-green eyes twinkle and her cracked lips form into a smile. Not a friendly smile. More of an evil smile.  
"You'll be cleaning up the corridor. As you you see it is very muddy."

Misty's mouth falls wide open.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, don't worry. You're not alone. One more person will be joining you."

She shoves a broom and a bucket of water into Misty's hands, then the witch walks away, cackling while she's at it.

Misty sighs.

_**I guess that's the way it is.**_

* * *

**Misty's POV  
**

I dip the broom into the bucket of water and start cleaning.

"I should have looked to check if she was still watching us." Misty mumbles, annoyed, clearly with herself...and the witch.

I walk around the corridor, cleaning it, for about... I dunno... 10 minutes?

"Grrr! When on earth is that 'other person' gonna come?! Doing this is really pissing me off!" I shout.

"Um... Are you okay?"

I freeze.

**_D-damn! I didn't realize someone was here!_  
**

I cock my head to the side then turn my body around. And what do I see? I see a boy. A very hot one too. I blush scarlet red and look down.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" I stammer, raising my head with a smile spread across it. Probably one of the most pathetic smiles on earth.

_**I must look really**_ **stupid****!**

I stare at his face. He had pitch-black hair, chocolate brown eyes and he has slightly tanned skin.

"That's good. Anyway, my name's Ash. Ash Ketchum." The boy says, smiling.

" U-um! I'm Misty Waterflower!"

**_"Cool!_** I have to clean the corridor as a punishment, though."

" Really! Why?"

"Cause I tried to skip some classes."

"Well I have to clean the corridor as well..."

"Why is that, Misty?"

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"W-well... I was caught texting in class." My cheeks go red as I explain it to him. Obviously, I'm embarrassed. But Ash doesn't notice He must be pretty dense.

But I'm glad he doesn't notice.

"Anyway, we should start cleaning." Ash points out.

"H-huh? Yeah, we should, shouldn't we?"

I sigh.

_**And I was kind of enjoying talking to him to...**_

We were cleaning the corridor until it was spotless.

"Phew! That was tiring." I say, rubbing the sweat off my forehead, smiling at the same time.

Ash nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Well...Now we can go home."

My smile slowly fades.

"Oh."

"Okay. Bye, Misty! Let's meet again!"

I nod.

"Yeah! See you Ash!"

Ash smiles then runs out the building.

_**I hope I do see him again.**_

I walk out the building then run back home, happy I met someone like him. Then I stopped.

_**Is it possible that I... In such a short time too...**_

* * *

_**Okay so I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chappie! Yeek! Ash has come into the picture. what will happen now? Well you will just have to read and find out! I'll make 3rd chappie longer! Promise I'll try!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Rival

**Hi guys! This is the 3rd chappie! As i promised, I'll try make it longer:P And plz plz plz review! Hope you like it!  
**

**This chapter will include Contestshipping! Some parts will have May's POV. Oh Yeah i forgot to say these in other chapters! I don't own pokemon or any songs I might use!  
**

* * *

"WHAT! You have a CRUSH! _**And **_you haven't told us for A WEEK!" Dawn exclaims, running towards Misty.

Misty nods lightly.

"Yeah..."

Leaf leans closer to Misty.

"So what's his name?"

"Yeah! Tell us!" Dawn says, ruffling Misty's orange hair.

"Don't mess up my hair!" Misty puts her short orange hair back into a neat ponytail.

"Anyway..." Misty continues, "His name is... Ash." Misty finishes off shyly.

"Is he good at cooking?" May asks, licking her lips _**and** _holding a knife and a fork at the same time.

Misty takes her mallet out and whacks May on the head, leaving a big, red bump on poor, little May's head.

"Sorry! But is he?"

Misty whacks her again.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Leaf giggles and Dawn joins in.

"May, you're such a glutton!" Leaf and Dawn say simultaneously.

Misty nods in agreement, continuously whacking May on the head.

May's sapphire blue eyes start to fill with tears.

In an instant, Misty whacks her, this time, slightly harder.

"You can't fool me May Maple!I know they're fake!"

"What? How'd she find out? She used to be bad at finding things out." May says sulkily.

"I heard that!"  
Misty whacks her one more time and with that she walks off, "humphing" on the way to her room.

* * *

**May's POV**

We all sit around the table, bored. Really bored.

"Do any of you know what to do?" I ask.

Then I see Dawn standing up, with a smile on her face. Did she come up with an idea?

"Hey guys! Why don't we go shopping? We can't just keep the same clothes we had last year. They still fit us, yeah, but they're kinda old now! Let's by some new ones, now that we moved to High school!" Dawn suggests.

**_Oh, yeah! We can't just keep the same clothes! Why didn't I think of this earlier?  
_**

I stand up.

"Yeah! I agree with Dawn! So... Let's go shopping!" I say, punching the air.

Leaf's face brightens.

"Yeah! Let's!"

I look at Misty.

"You'll come too, right?"

Misty nods.

"Yep!"

Then I spot Dawn and Leaf glaring at Misty.

"We'll be choosing your outfits." Leaf says, her forest green eyes glinting.

"Eh? Why?" Misty whines, punching the table three times

"Fine... We'll let you choose, but you _**can't**_ choose anything boring.

"Okay.'

"Guys, we should get changed then head out." I point out.

The other three nod then run to their rooms.

I walk up the spiraled staircase that led to my room.

A few minutes later, I come out the room, wearing a pair of blue jeans with a shiny pink love-heart and a pinkish-red halter top with the words "Bad Girl" written neatly in diamonds. On my neck, there's a silver-chained necklace with my initials on it: MM. It was written in fancy letters, made of silver crystals that shine with a radiant, silver glow when the sun hits it. My light brown hair was let loose, but it had a plain, red hair band decorated with pink and silver sequins. The hairband, of course, is just an accessory to make me look... um... how do I say it...? I dunno... Cuter? No, prettier? Yes that's it. To make myself look at least the slightest prettier. I don't wanna fall behind everyone else!

"Finished!" I call, expecting to see everyone in front of me, proud of my work, and ready to go.

"Huh? Where is everyone?"

I turn my head to the left and then the right.

"Could it be...They left me behind!?"

I have a troubled face and then I start running about, panicking.

"No, silly! Of course we didn't! You know that we'd never do that!" I here a voice. Leaf's voice.

I look at the place behind the staircase and I spot the rest of the girls, sitting by the glass table with bits of gold here and there.

"You're an idiot if you thought that we'd leave you behind." Misty says, standing up from the black chair.

Misty is wearing an loose, orange tank top with a mini, red "M" at the side and a plain pair of blue shorts with black tights underneath. As usual, Misty keeps her orange hair in a neat side ponytail. On her right wrist, she has a small, ocean blue bracelet, bejeweled with tiny sapphires, loosely attached.

Leaf and Dawn stand up and nod.

"Yup. You're an idiot if you think that we'd ever leave you behind." Dawn chuckles.

Leaf nods again.

Dawn is wearing a tight, dark blue, mini dress, that was strapless, _**and**_ probably enough to suffocate you if you dare wear something that tight around your neck. On Dawn's left wrist was a pink bracelet adorned with amethysts attached to silver chains, causing it to dangle. But the way Dawn put it on her arm... It's like the bracelet's attached to her skin. Complete opposite of Misty, I'll say.

I look at Dawn with my mouth wide open. Obviously, I'm shocked.

_**I am never gonna wear anything like that, I swear!**_**  
**I shiver at the thought wearing something like that. First of all, it's far too fancy for me and secondly... it's far too... tight. I sometimes wonder how Dawn even manages to fit through that.  
And... Does Dawn really need to wear that to the mall? It's not like it's a party.

"Um... Dawn... Do you really need to wear **_that_ **to the mall?" I ask, pointing at her outfit.  
"Hm? You don't like it?" Dawn says while putting her blue hair into bun. To keep the bun stable, Dawn uses her favorite, sparkly, hot-pink hair clips.

"No... I like it but isn't a little too..." I pause for a moment, "Fancy?"

Dawn shakes her head.

"Nope! It isn't fancy at all!"

I feel even more shocked after Dawn says those words. If she wears something this fancy to the mall, I wonder what she's gonna wear at an actual party... Nope. Too hard to imagine Dawn in something fancier.

"Um... Guys? Shouldn't we go now?" Leaf asks, staring at the silver clock.

Leaf is wearing a plain, dark-green dress with patches of silver. At the skirt of the dress, the dark-green fades into lighter shades of green, with sparky, silver dots scattered everywhere, added by Leaf. Leaf's dark brown hair was put high pigtails. She had tied the pigtails with green ribbons.

This was just like Leaf. Not to fashionable, but not to boring either.

I nod.

"Yeah. Let's go shopping now."

The other girls then put their shoes on. I did the same. I open the mansion door and walk out. The others follow.

* * *

**3rd person**** POV**

The four girls finally arrive at the mall.

"We're finally here!" May says, taking deep breaths, exhausted from running to the mall.

Misty nods. They walk into the mall.

"It's been a while since we entered the mall! It looks so different now!" Dawn exclaims.

The walls were made of a type of glass. Glass that couldn't break. The glass had a shiny, sky blue color and the floor was made of marble. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, it's radiant, white light hitting the glass walls to make it look like a mirror.

"Anyways, let's go to the girls' clothing section." Leaf says.

"Yeah." Misty says, with a slight grin on her face.

While the other girls run to the elevator, May is flabbergasted by the new changes.

"Come on, May! Or else we're leaving without you!" Leaf calls from the elevator.

May snaps out of her "surprised yet happy" mood.

"Hm?" May turns her head around.

"Wha-?! G-guys, wait up!" May stammers, feeling surprised.

May breaks into a run and just manages to squeeze through the gap.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Leaf claps.

May hits Leaf's head with her hand.

"What do you mean by that?!" May yells angrily.

"Sorry. It was a joke." Leaf laughs.

* * *

**May's**** POV**

We finally finish buying our stuff so we go to the elevator.

"Gonna come?" Dawn asks.

I shake my head.

"I'll go down the stairs." I reply in a happy mood.

"Okay... If you say so..." Dawn releases the button to keep the elevator open.

I climb down the stairs, then I hear one of my favorite songs. Battlefield.

**Don't try to explain your mind **

**I know what's happening here **

**One minute it's love **

**And suddenly it's like a battlefield  
**

I close my eyes and start humming to the song, while walking down the stairs.

**Can't go back now **  
**Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing **

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again **

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

I keep walking, my eyes still shut. Then my foot slips on stairs and I immediately my open my eyes.

_**Oh no! I'm falling! What do I do?**_

As I am lost in my thoughts, I fall on top of something. But not the marble floor.

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield **

**A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

** A battlefield, a battlefield?**

** Why does love always feel like**

**_CRASH!_**

"O-ow..." I sit up, rubbing my head.

"Ow! Hey, you get off me already! You're heavy!"

I look down and see a very hot guy under me. He had radiant green hair and mesmerizing, emerald-green eyes, which left me blushing.

_**Wow! He's really hot! I'm so lucky!**_

"Hey you! Get off already!" The boy shouts.

"Huh? Are you talking about me?" I ask, pointing at myself.

"Yes, you! Now get off you over-weighted pig! You're heavy!"

Anger starts bubbling inside of me. And my "admiration" for him flies out the window.

"Who are you calling an over-weighted pig!? It's not like you're any thinner!" I retort.

"Well, whatever! Just get off!"

"Humph! Fine!" I get off him and try to stomp on his foot, but he avoids it just in time and grabs my arm. He pulls me closer to him.

"It looks like I'll have to get revenge on you later. Anyways, what's your name? Mine's is Drew Hayden."

Turning slightly red, I try struggling out from his grip and I finally manage.

I fall back then stand up again.

"My name's May Maple." I say rubbing my forehead, glaring at him at the same time. My fists were ready. Ready to punch Drew Hayden.

Drew looks at the clock, then turns back to face me.

"We'll settle this fight next time we meet, Mrs. Red Pig." And with that speech, Drew throws me a red rose. The red rose that represents "love."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3! plz review!**

**And the songs I used for this story:  
**

**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks -May and Drew  
**

**for some reason whenever I underline the POVs and save, it doesn't work. If you know why plz tell me!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Meet Again!

**Hi guys! This is chapter 4 of High School Romance!:) Plz review! I am begging you! And...Hope you like it;) ! This may include Oldrivalshipping and Ikarishipping. It will have Leaf's POV. I am really sorry that I didn't upload 4 so long! I don't own pokemon or any songs I might use.  
**

* * *

May marched her way towards their huge, white mansion, steam practically jetting out from her nose and her ears. Alongside her Leaf, Misty and Dawn walk, baffled by her anger.

"Um... May? Are you okay?" Misty asks scratching her head nervously.

"I am NOT OKAY!" May snaps, "I swear, I am gonna kill that bastard one day!"

"And Who is this 'bastard' you're talking about?" Dawn questions, guessing that the 'bastard' is a male.

"His name is Grasshopper." May clenches her fist as she remembers the name Drew gave her: 'Mrs. Red Pig"

_**How on earth do I look like a pig! And Why a Red Pig?! **_May thinks in her head cursing the green haired boy.

Dawn has an awkward yet happy smile on her face. Happy because she guessed correctly.

"Right... Grasshopper..."

Leaf sweatdrops.

"Is Grasshopper even a name?"

Misty grabs her mallet and whacks Leaf.

"I told you that I hate idiotic comments!"

"Sorry..." Leaf apologizes.

"Anyways..." Misty turns to May, "What's his real name? I don't think his name was Grasshopper."

"I told you. It's Grasshopper."

"Ma-ay."

"Fine...His name is Drew Hayden." May says reluctantly.

"Drew Hayden... He sounds interesting!" Dawn says, jumping up.

May gives Dawn a threatening glare.

"Trust me. He's not."

Leaf looks at May.

_**Is he really that bad? Oh well I don't care. May should figure it out herself.**_

* * *

**Leaf's POV  
**

I enter my all-green room and open my walk-in-closet. I get changed into my pajamas, which is a aqua green color, and hop onto my bed. I grab the picture frame next to me and stare at it. It's a picture of me and a boy when we were young. The boy was my childhood friend from the Orange Islands. And my best friend.

_**Why do I think of him every night?**_

Tears start to fill my forest-green eyes. They slowly run down my cheeks but I wipe them away.

_**I should go down to eat dinner.**_

I go down the stairs and walk to the dining table.

...The Next Day...

My alarm goes off making a pleasant sound. Exact opposite of May's alarm clock. I get up and stretch. I look at my calendar.

"So it's Monday... We have to start school today."

I walk towards my walk-in-closet and pick out some of the clothes I bought yesterday. I get changed into them. It was a sea-green halter top with a soft colored green ribbon at the side and a silver skirt that reached my mid-thighs.

I go up to my mini desk and take my green necklace with a locket the shape of a leaf. I open the locket and there's the same picture there was in the photo frame. I put the necklace on.

"There! Now I'm ready!"

I rush down the stairs and find that nobody's there.

"Huh? No ones here... Guess I'll have to make my own breakfast..."

I start making some breakfast for me and the other girls. I finish my breakfast and put on my green pumps.

"I'll be leaving without them then..."

I run on top of the concrete ground, towards the path that leads us to Sakura High. I trip over a rock and fall.

"O-ow..."  
I look at my knee and see a small cut, with blood pouring out.

"Are you okay?" A guy about my age asks me. The boy had a mixture of light and dark brown hair and dark-chocolatey brown eyes.

I nod.

"Yeah!"

_**That boy looks familiar to me... Could it be that he's?!**_

"Good! Anyways, my name is Gary Oak. Yours?"

I turn away and put my hands over my mouth, tears filling my eyes. That is, tears of joy.

_**I can't believe it! It's really him! Finally, I get to see him! After so long...**_

I wipe away my tears and turn back to face Gary, putting a friendly smile on my face.

"My name's Leaf! Leaf Green!" I say, grabbing a handkerchief from my bag and dabbing it on my cut, until it stopped bleeding.

"Leaf...Green did you say?" Gary says, his voice slightly breaking.

I nod.

"Really! Cool! Anyway, I got to go! Bye, Leaf!" Gary runs off, waving. It looks like he was in a rush.

As soon as Gary is out view, my mind is filled with negative thoughts.

_**Does Gary not... remember... me?**_

I explode with tears as I think about Gary not remembering me, but then I wipe them away, covering it with positive thoughts.

_**I'm sure Gary will remember me sooner or later.**_

I stand up and walk towards Sakura High.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Gary punches a tree next to Sakura High's school gates.

_**Could she be the Leaf I knew? She looks a lot like her. But it couldn't be her. I'll just have to find out.  
**_

Gary walks away from the tree and enters Sakura High.

...

"We HAVE GOT TO HURRY UP!" Misty yells, grabbing Dawn's hand.

Misty is wearing a blue, spaghetti-strapped tank-top and a pair of denim shorts along with a pair of black trainers.

"Okay, okay! I'm running as fast as I can!" Dawn says, trying to catch her breath. If Misty would let her.

Dawn is wearing a tight, strapless, pink top, with the words "Adorable Me" on it and a short, hot-pink skirt. On her feet, there are strappy pink heels.

"Guys, wait up!" May calls.

Misty and Dawn stop, waiting for May, who is far behind them.

"May, HURRY UP!" Misty shouts.

"Okay..." May yawns, and then trips over something.

"Ow!" May sees that her knee has a small cut. May is relieved that it didn't bleed.

Dawn and Misty come running up to me.

"May, are you alright?" Dawn asks, crouching down next to May.

May nods.

"Yeah!"

"Good." Misty says, turning around to check what May tripped over. Misty expects it to be a rock. But no. It was a bag. A green bag bejeweled with beautiful gems.

"Hey, isn't this Leaf's bag?" Dawn asks, taking the green bag from the ground.

Misty nods.

"Well, at least we now know that she went to Sakura High without us **_and_ **left her school bag behind." May says.

...Meanwhile at Sakura High...

"What? Where did my school bag go? It had all my books in it! Oh, man! My teacher's gonna kill me!" Leaf says, panicking and running about the huge building.

"Hey, Leaf!"

Leaf turns around. It's May! Leaf spots Misty and Dawn behind May. Then she spots Misty holding a green bag.

"Oh! My bag! You found it!" Leaf rushes towards Misty, expecting Misty to hand the bag over. But instead, Misty lifts her hand up to a point that is out of Leaf's reach.

Leaf is shocked.

"Hey!" Leaf tries jumping up to get from Misty.

"Not until you say please!" Misty says jokingly. Leaf, knowing it is a joke, gives Misty a look, but Misty gives Leaf a look back. Leaf sighs and rolls her forest-green eyes.

"Fine. Please?"

Misty grins.

"That's better!" Misty hands the bag to Leaf.

"Thank you!"

"Um... Hello? Guys? If we keep on talking we're gonna be late for class." Dawn says, interrupting the conversation about her bag.

"Yeah. Dawn's right." May agrees, pointing at the clock.

"We gotta hurry then!" Misty says.

We all run towards our homeroom and luckily, we're not late.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

Finally, lunch time. I walk out from the homeroom and stand in front of the it, alone. I am waiting for Misty, May and Dawn to come out of the homeroom

**_They're sure taking a while. _**

"Hey, guys! What's taking you so long? I'm starting to get hungry!" I call, while whining at the same time.

"Don't worry! We're coming!" Dawn calls back, then runs out the homeroom and stands beside me, alongside May and Misty.

"Finally!" I stretch for a minute.

"Sorry to make you wait!" May says, removing her short, light brown hair from her face.

"Oh, it's okay. You didn't have to say sorry though... "

"Um, guys, let's go already." Misty taps the floor (with her foot) impatiently.

"Yeah, let's." I say.

We all start to walk away, until I notice that Dawn isn't with us. She is still in front of our homeroom.

"Come on, Dawn, we don't have all friggin day!" Misty yells across the hall.

"Shh! Clam down Mist, she's coming. I think she's staring at someone." I nudge Misty who nudges back harder.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Oh. my. god. That is one yummy looking boy. I slap my cheek before shaking my head.

"No, Dawn, behave, this is NOT your old school. You do NOT stare at hot, irresistable males anymore." But the purple haired hunk isn't making my promise to myself any easier. HE has the perfect grayish-purple tinge to his, what I assume to be taupe, colored hair. It looks purple though. Anyways, I can tell from the tight black shirt that he's filled out with endless seas of muscle. And his eyes, perfect onyx and unbelievably large, so large that it makes up for the sexy frown on his face. It gives his serious adult look, a little hint of child. I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. Big Mistake. The door must not be as sound proof as the school claims it to be because he immediately directs his gaze towards me. I gasp in realization. That heart shaped freckle on his left eye. The slihgtly lighter grayish eye. IT was HIM. I slam the door open and run up to the boy, giving him my best squeezing hug. I feel his muscles tense up in realization. He remembers me too.

"Paul, it's been so long!" I squeal. I pull back long enough to see the firm glare that seemed to be set in stone falter a little and I almost swear I could see a faint smile. WEll, that only lasted a few good seconds.

"Excuse me Miss? You interrupted my History lesson. Sorry but you have to go." Paul's scowl immediately returned once he realized that I had just hugged him in front of the entire class.

"Get out of here. I don't even know you." His words sting like a honeybee. Did he just say that? I stand up and straighten my clothes. I still manage to give him a smile.

"Of course you know me silly!" I swat at him playfully. he raises his eyebrow and I take a look at my surroundings. The entire class looks dumbfounded. Half the girls are glaring and half the guys are shell shocked. I clear my throat and dash out of the class room as fast as my shoes could allow me to go. I bump into Leaf and Misty. They're both grinning and I know they just observed the entire scene.

"Was that Paul Shinji? After so long? Oh my god Dawn do you know what this means?" Leaf squeals. Misty rolls her eyes.

"I'll complete that sentence in a slightly lower voice. Leaf is saying, that means his three 'hot' friends are also here. Which means the boy Leaf was telling us about is Gary Oak. And when Gary Oak and Paul Shinji are nearby, Ash Ketchum and Drew Hayden aren't far behind. So that means-"

"The boy May saw was Drew!" Leaf interjected. It clicked in my mind. So the boys were here, huh? This should be fun.

* * *

**Ok thats chap 4 done. Oh and guys if you dont know animexmangaloverforever plz ckeck her stories out!**

**And plz review mine!**


End file.
